Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir
by Emma Arthur
Summary: Je ne suis plus rempli que d'amertume, celle des années de batailles sans victoire, d'efforts sans récompense. J'ai oublié ce qu'était le bonheur. Un évènement et House ne s'en remet pas. OS.


**Titre :** Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir

**Genre : **Drame, romance

**Pairing : **House/Cuddy

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Résumé **: _Je ne suis plus rempli que d'amertume, celle des années de batailles sans victoire, d'efforts sans récompense. J'ai oublié ce qu'était le bonheur. _Un évènement et House ne se remet pas. OS.

_"C'est fini. Je suis désolé."_

Les pas sont facilement reconnaissables, irréguliers, accompagnés par le rythme d'une cane. Ils le connaissent tous par cœur, après tant d'années. House entre dans la salle en jetant des dossiers sur la table, puis lança son sac dans son bureau et se posta près du tableau blanc. Les autres soupirent doucement et commencent à lire ce qu'ils ont reçu. Un nouveau cas, toujours plus difficile, toujours plus stimulant.

House, lui, regarde dans le vide.

_J'aurais voulu t'offrir ce dont tu avais besoin, tu sais. Être celui qui t'aiderait à t'en sortir. Sécher les larmes sur ton visage et te voir sourire enfin._

_Peut-être que ce n'était pas pour moi. Peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard, que tu étais partie trop loin quand je suis arrivée. Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais._

Depuis qu'ils le connaissent, il a changé. Beaucoup. Un observateur extérieur ne s'en serait peut-être pas rendu compte, mais eux le voient. Depuis ce jour où sa vie a basculé, il n'est plus le même.

Il a maigri, plus qu'il ne semble humainement possible. Ses chemises larges cachent son corps de façon suffisante pour qu'il ne fasse pas peur, mais il est moins stable sur ses jambes. Il tombe plus souvent aussi, il a de plus en plus de mal à se relever. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il vieillit.

Non, les réelles différences se situent ailleurs.

_C'est triste, tu sais. Tu as assez pleuré pour faire un océan de tes larmes et moi je te regardais, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'étais là que parce que tu t'accrochais à moi comme à une bouée, moi qui ne servait à rien mais que tu aimais quand même. Pas assez, sans doute, puisque tu n'es plus là aujourd'hui._

Son comportement n'est plus le même. Bien sûr, il ne reste plus beaucoup de ceux qui le connaissaient autrefois ici mais ceux qui étaient le plus proche de lui regrettent ses sarcasmes incessants. Il a cessé d'être passionné. Il ne fait son travail que par obligation. Il est toujours très bon pour diagnostiquer ses patients, mais ses éclairs de génie ne sont plus accompagnés que par une nostalgie insurmontable, au point que parfois il n'en fait même pas part aux autres. Il ne cherche pas à argumenter avec le nouveau doyen de l'hôpital, qui n'arrive pas à la cheville de son prédécesseur mais qui n'a même pas chercher à le renvoyer comme l'ont fait tous les autres avant lui. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour cela. Il fait son boulot sans rechigner maintenant, même ses heures à a clinique, parce qu'il n'a simplement pas la force de marchander. Parce que cela ne l'intéresse plus. Parce qu'il n'y a que très peu de choses qui l'intéressent encore.

_Et moi, j'ai mal. Le vent fait voler mes vêtements et sèche mes joues comme je n'ai su sécher les tiennes. Peut-être finalement que je devrais partir aussi, faire comme toi. J'espère que tu es heureuse là-bas. Moi, j'ai oublié ce que c'était. J'ai si mal. Cela fait trop longtemps et maintenant je n'ai plus tes yeux pour me dire que tout va bien, que ça va passer, qu'il faut s'accrocher._

_Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit ces mots. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis resté si longtemps pour toi. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu ne pouvais pas abandonner comme ça. Tu laisses trop de choses derrière toi._

Il est devenu taciturne, il ne parle presque plus. Quand il le fait, c'est pour donner des ordres à ses employés. Il ne blague plus avec Wilson, ces deux-là ont abandonné leurs soirées devant la télévision et elles manquent à l'oncologiste. Mais House n'a exprimé aucun désir de les reprendre. En fait, il n'a exprimé aucun désir depuis longtemps. Comme s'il avait banni les sentiments de lui-même. Pourtant, ses proches savent que ce n'est pas le cas.

Pas totalement.

_Et tu en as emporté beaucoup aussi. Tu m'as emporté, moi, avec toi là où il n'y a plus rien. Ce qui reste ici n'est qu'une enveloppe inutile, faite d'ombre et de douleur, et l'intérieur n'est que vide. Tu m'as volé mon âme et tu es partie avec._

Sa tristesse est quasiment palpable. En cinq ans, il ne l'a pas surmontée. Il s'est enfermé dedans comme il s'est autrefois muré dans l'alcool et les médicaments. Même sa douleur physique, intolérable certains jours, passe inaperçue sous ces couches sans fin de regrets. C'est peut-être la seule chose que voient ses patients, finalement, ce désespoir sans fin, ce deuil toujours présent.

Son équipe s'est habituée à cet état de fait. Dans la salle des différentiels, le silence a remplacé les anciens sarcasmes de leur patron. Tous ont eu mal pour lui au début mais maintenant c'est parfois tout juste s'ils s'en rendent compte. Sauf certains jours. Certains jours où l'atmosphère devaient si oppressante que c'en est insupportable.

_La colère emplit mes mots et je ne devrais pas me laisser aller comme ça. Je ne suis plus rempli que d'amertume, celle des années de batailles sans victoire, d'efforts sans récompense. J'ai oublié ce qu'était le bonheur. Et maintenant, même l'amour m'est interdit._

Parfois, House explose. Si quelqu'un dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide, il se met à hurler et ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Chacun redoute ces moments-là, car il est vraiment effrayant. Seul Wilson arrive au prix de grands efforts à le calmer.

D'autres fois, il s'enferme simplement dans son bureau tout le journée. Il s'agit de certaines dates que ses employés ont appris à reconnaître. Ou quand quelque chose lui rappelle trop l'époque où tout allait encore bien.

Comme tous ont vite abandonné de le dénoncer au doyen, personne ne vient le déranger dans ces cas-là. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvais chose. Il passe très facilement de la dépression à la fureur.

_Car je t'aimais, tu sais. Plus que tout. Plus que moi. Pas que ce soit une comparaison vraiment bonne, parce que mon estime de moi-même est partie il y a longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais rien aimé autant que toi._

Cameron, qui a vu son comportement se dégrader de l'extérieur, pense souvent aux cinq stades du deuil qu'il lui a montrés un jour.

Déni. Il a passé cette phase très rapidement, en quelques heures. Ses responsabilités l'ont empêché de se détourner longtemps.

Colère. Ce stade-ci semble revenir souvent. Mais cette colère était en lui bien avant, depuis son enfance sans doute.

Marchandage. Elle n'a pas vu cette phase arriver, mais elle n'a pas duré longtemps. House s'est opposé violemment à l'engagement d'un nouveau directeur. Il continue d'ailleurs à renier son autorité, mais cela ne s'exprime que par des gestes et des expressions qui ressemblent à celles d'Avant, que seuls quelques personnes peuvent décrypter.

Dépression. Il semble bloqué ici. Il n'est jamais sorti de l'abattement qui a suivi les évènements. Il n'a sans doute continué à vivre que parce qu'Elle le lui a demandé. Par peur des réaction de son ancien mentor, Cameron avait appris à ne pas dire son nom.

Acceptation. Entrera-t-il jamais dans cette phase qui lui permettrait de s'apaiser enfin ? Sans doute pas. Il a trop souffert pour être encore capable de se reconstruire.

_Et maintenant, je suis là, à me cacher, à chercher comment apaiser la douleur comme tu m'as si souvent reproché de le faire. Mes doigts sont engourdis par le froid et je ne les sens plus, mais même la glace la plus paralysante ne suffirait à endormir mon cœur. On m'a dit que je n'en avais pas. C'est sans doute la preuve que si, mais je m'en passerai bien, tu sais._

Et pourtant, il reste en lui quelque chose, comme une étincelle de vie. Il semblait parti si loin, après ce qui s'est passé, que c'en est presque étonnant pour ceux qui l'on déjà vue. Mais peu de personnes arrivent à l'allumer. Une seule, en fait.

House part tôt, le soir, de l'hôpital. Autrefois, lorsqu'il avait un patient, il pouvait rester pendant des jours et des nuits en essayant de trouver un diagnostique. Mais il ne le fait plus. Cette passion qui l'illuminait parfois a disparu avec ses moqueries.

Mais il a un raison, une seule, qui le fait rentrer à la maison. Une raison qui fait qu'il est encore en vie.

_Et tout ce que je veux, c'est que ça s'arrête, que je ne sente plus rien. Je suis égoïste, tu vois. J'aimerais pouvoir partir comme toi, et je ne le ferai pas, parce qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui me retient et que je ne laisserai pas tomber._

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, une furie déboule devant lui et lui saute dessus. Il l'attrape et la serre un instant avant de la déposer doucement sur le sol et de regarder son visage joyeux.

Le seul qui parvient à le faire sourire. Le seul qu'il sait encore aimer.

Son fils.

_Pour toi._


End file.
